Due to the failure of present manufacturers' locks from preventing tampering and forced entry, it is necessary to provide an independent Anti-theft Locking System, economical to manufacture, simple to install, and easily adaptable to any vehicle, that will prevent these incidents. Any previous inventions have failed to provide an economical and practical means to prevent forced entry into the vehicle. They required either a complete reworking of the vehicle door or post, or required extensive use of mechanical moving parts that would require maintenance.
Our invention reduces these problems by providing a minimum of moving parts and an easy installation.